survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa
"'' ''Hindi na namin alam kung may buhay pa ba doon kasi pagbukas namin ng pintuan ay wala na silang lahat." ''-- Vanessa to Julie and the others1.9. Si Vanessa ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Cathedral ng bulacan. Personality Isang nurse kung saan hindi magaatubiling tulungan ang mga taong nangangailangan ng galing niya sa medisina Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, isang nurse si Vanessa possibly sa isang sikat na ospital sa bulacan. Post-Apocalypse Nasa Cathedral si Vanessa at posibleng nakikinig ng misa ng nagsimula ang lahat. Volume I "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Matapos ang ilang minuto, bumalik na si Kyla sa kanilang classroom at nakita niya si Joy na nakahandusay sa sahig at duguan. Sumigaw si Kyla upang humingi ng tulong at sumaklolo naman sa kanila sina Charles at Vanessa. Habang ginagamot si Joy, sinabi ni Kyla na nawawala ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, at agad nang nalaman nina Vanessa na kagagawan ito ng mga pulis na nangugulo sa kanila noon pa. Narinig ng mga tao kasama na sina Vanessa ang putok na nanggaling sa simbahan. Nang tingnan nila kung anong nangyayari, napagalaman nilang may mga zombies na nakapasok sa simbahan. Nagpanic ang lahat, isinara ni Charles ang room kung nasaan sila at naiwan rito ay siya, si Vanessa, Joy at Kyla. Mula sa room kung nasaan sina Vanessa, Kyla , Joy at Charles, nakita nila na paparating ang grupo nila Mel. Sinalubong nila ito at saka sila sumakay ng bus lahat. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie. Nang tinanong nila si Mel kung saan na sila pupunta, lakas loob niyang sinabi na sila ay pupunta ng Kapitolyo. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nagising si Joy habang nasa biyahe. Habang naguusap biglang napapreno si Mel. Naubusan daw sila ng gas. Bumaba sina Julie, Mel, Anton at Justin upang tingnan ang gas leak na sinasabi ni Kyla. Nang makita ang kundisyon ng bus, napagdesisyunan nila na maglakad nalang papuntang kapitolyo. Papalapit na sila ng kapitolyo nang makakita sila ng isang kotseng humaharurot. Nakita nila na ito ay nagpabangga sa isa sa mga poste na nagsanhi ng isang pagsabog na napansin ng mga zombies sa paligid. Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. Napagdesisyunan nila Jude na ikulong si Mel kung nasaan sina James. Kasama ni James sina Joy at Vanessa sa isang room. Nagusap usap ang tatlo. Naputol lamang ito ng hinagis nila Jude at Jared si Mel papasok sa room. Gumawa ng gulo si Vanessa at nagaway sila ni Jude. Nahinto lamang ito dahil pinahinto ito ni Jared. Paalis na sana ang dalawang lalake ng may nilaglag si Jared na papel na nakita ni James. Sinabi niya ito sa kanyang mga kasama. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Binuksan ni James ang papel at nagulat siya sa kanyang nalaman. Ayon sa sulat, nagbabalak si Jared na umalis na sa puder ni Philip at Jude at sila ay tatakas ng sabay sabay sa lugar. Tinanong ni Joy si James kung magtitiwala ba sila dito. Wala daw silang magagawa kung hindi magtiwala rito. Sinisi ni Vanessa si Mel kung bakit sila nakakulong ngayon at ito ay sinuportahan ni Joy, pero sabi ni James, hindi nila alam ang buong storya. Pumasok si Jared sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Mel, James, Joy at Vanessa at pinakawalan ang mga ito. Sumunod ay sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Shane at Kyla. Tinanong ni Mel kung nasaan pa ang iba, at sinabi ni Jared na nasa iba't ibang room sila kaya kailangan nilang maghiwalay para mapabilis ang paghahanap. Sina James, Jared, Vanessa at Shane ang magkakasama habang sina Mel, Joy at Kyla ay sa kabila. Sa grupo nina James, nakita nila sa isang room sina Jean at Tricia. Matapos nito, bumaba na sila sa meeting place pero nagtaka sila kung bakit wala pa sila Mel. Nagulat sila ng nakita nila si Philip na may nakatutok na baril kay Aria. Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, "Chapter 12: Huling Sulyap" Humiwalay sina Mel at Jared kina Julie at ang mga bata upang reskyuhin sa president's room si Eli. Pagpasok nila ng room, nakita nila si Eli na wala nang buhay. Napagalamang nagpakamatay si Eli dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanya. Bago pa man mag reanimate si Eli, tinusok na ito ni Mel sa ulo. Paalis na sana silang dalawa nang biglang may kumalmot sa paa ni Mel. Napagalaman na ito pala ay si Vanessa na nagtatago sa ilalim ng table na mamutla mutla na. Sinisisi ni Vanessa ang mga pulis kung bakit nasira ang kanyang buhay. Tatakbo na sana si Vanessa sa pintuan upang papasukin ang mga zombie na kumakalampag ng lugar ng biglang binaril ni Jared si Vanessa ulo na ikinamatay nito. "Chapter 22: Remains" Sa flashback ni Nina,si Vanessa ay nasa room nina Nina at ginagamot si Andrew. Sinabi ni Vanessa sa dalawa na magigising na si Andrew maya maya kaya umalis na si Vanessa at bumalik na sa room nito. Nang magkaroon ng kaunting crisis sa simbahan, nagpanic ang lahat. Nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Killed Victims * Mel ''(Infected, Caused) * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Jared (Indirectly Caused) Dahil nalaman nila Philip ang plano ni Jared, nakagawa ng paraan sina Philip at Jude para mapigilan ang pagtakas ng grupo. * Philip (Caused) Inutusan ni Philip si Jude na ipaoverrun ang lugar para mapatay ang grupo nila Mel. * Jude (Caused) Nang buksan ni Jude ang pintuan ng kapitolyo pumasok ang mga zombies at kinagat nila si Vanessa. * Zombies (Infected, Alive) Habang nagaaway sina Mel at Philip, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. * Jared Tatakbo na sana si Vanessa sa pintuan upang papasukin ang mga zombie na kumakalampag ng lugar ng biglang binaril ni Jared si Vanessa ulo na ikinamatay nito. Trivia * Vanessa's actor and Charles actor are partners in real life